Many electronic devices operate off a periodic clock signal to synchronize the transmission of data between electronic components within the device. Periodic clock signals can be provided by an oscillator, such as voltage controlled oscillator (VCO). Periodic clock signals are also used in radio devices and wireless devices to generate specified frequencies that can be used for a variety of purposes including upconversion, downconversion, and transmission on a carrier frequency. A wireless communication device may be allocated a specified range of frequency bands in which data is transmitted. A fractional frequency divider can be used to generate various frequency bands.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.